


you look at the glass and i look at you and how could i ever love someone else?

by tuesdaysinoctober



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Love, Post-Canon, Post-War, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: It's the way he thinks, the way he talks, the way he smilesIt's the way she knows, the way her eyes crinkle, the way she throws her head back when she laughs
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	you look at the glass and i look at you and how could i ever love someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> listen I'm a not a big post war fan but like
> 
> this was originally for the zutara no i love you challenge which ended in january 
> 
> so what if the title is partially stolen from drivers license, a song i've never listened to all the way through?

She doesn’t know where Zuko is taking her, just that it’s a surprise and she has to keep her eyes closed, if she won’t wear a cloth over her eyes. 

Katara agrees, although she sneaks a peak as Zuko leads her down the steps of his Ember Island home. 

He’s very careful to make sure she doesn’t trip over anything-- there’s one warm hand on the small of her back and the other grasping her hand tightly. 

His rasp guides her down a set of steps and the dull roar of a crowd reaches her ears. She’s brushed past more than once, the chatter of business at noon floating around, although it starts to subside as they walk further and further. 

They stop in a place where the crowd can be heard, but it’s quieter now. She hears a breath from Zuko, a shaky exhale that Katara has learned happens when he’s nervous. It’s not often she hears him exhale like this. 

“Uh, you can open your eyes now.” 

It takes a moment for Katara to reorient herself, blinking at the sudden burst of light. She thinks it will go away, but it doesn’t and she comes to realize that the light will not be going away any time soon. 

They are standing in the middle of a pavilion, surrounded by colorful glass with different symbols. There are three main panes from what she can tell, mostly colored in, but there’s part that are clear, too. 

“It’s beautiful, Zuko,” she whispers, looking at the colored light shining on the stone of the pavilion. “What is it?” 

“It’s a tribute to the leaders of the Fire Nation,” he explains. “Every Fire Lord and Lady leave their mark.” 

“How is it made?” 

“It’s a specialty of some firebenders. Glassmaking, glassblowing. The royal family selects the best glassblower in the city and gives them an idea of what the design should be, if not a plan about it.” 

“Have you done yours yet?” she asks.

“No,” he says. “No, they-- my advisors think it’s best to wait until there’s an actual Fire Lady to rule beside me.” 

Katara takes his hand and squeezes it before leading him over to one of the panes. 

“Will you tell me about them?” she says, pointing upward. 

“I-- I don’t know all of them,” he says hesitantly. “Only the ones we learn about during our lessons.” 

“That’s okay,” Katara says. “Tell me anyways.” 

***

He’s worried she won’t like it, worried she’ll hate it, worried that she’ll leave in a huff but Katara stays and listens to him ramble on about the different rulers of the Fire Nation and their symbols, or the ones he knows. 

She asks him questions, and Zuko does his best to answer, feeling ashamed when he can’t remember but Katara just laughs it off and says, “Don’t worry, Zuko. Just the fact that you remember is impressive.” 

They reach the last pane and Zuko falters. The top of the pane consists of his grandfathers. The next is his father. 

He swallows. 

“Zuko?” 

“Yes, Katara?” 

“I don’t have to hear about them. I already know.” 

The relief that floods through Zuko’s veins is indescribable. 

He doesn’t have to relive his ancestors deeds, he doesn’t have to relive one hundred years of war, he doesn’t have to relive sixteen years of _You’ll never be good enough_.

Zuko looks to the side, expecting to see Katara at his side but she’s not. He looks around and sees her squatting next to a child, talking to her with a smile. 

She gestures upward with her hands, motioning to the glass panes and the child looks up with a wondrous smile on her face. 

The child says something unintelligible and Katara laughs. 

She throws her head back and her eyes crinkle and the child giggles too and in that moment, Zuko thinks he knows what love is.


End file.
